Money
English Pronunciation * , * * * * * Etymology From moneie, moneye from (Modern French ) from from the name of the temple of Juno Moneta in Rome, where a mint was. Displaced native schat "money, treasure" (from sceatt "money, treasure, coin"), feoh "money, property" (from feoh "money, property, cattle"). Noun # A legally or socially binding conceptual contract of entitlement to wealth, void of intrinsic value, payable for all debts and taxes, and regulated in supply. # A generally accepted means of exchange and measure of value. #: Before colonial times cowry shells imported from Mauritius were used as '''money' in Western Africa.'' # A currency maintained by a state or other entity which can guarantee its value (such as a monetary union). # Hard cash in the form of banknotes and coins, as opposed to cheques/checks, credit cards, or credit more generally. # The total value of liquid assets available for an individual or other economic unit, such as cash and bank deposits. # Wealth #: He was born with '''money'.'' # An item of value between two parties used for the exchange of goods or services. # A person who funds an operation. # Of or pertaining to money; monetary. #: ''money supply, money market'' Synonyms * beer tickets, bread, bucks, cake, cash, cheddar, coin, cream, dinars, dosh, dough, ends, folding stuff, greenbacks, jack, legal tender, lolly, moolah, paper, pennies, readies, sheets, shrapnel, spends, spondulicks, sterling, wonga * * * * See also Wikisaurus:money Derived terms * bad money * bank money * bar money * black money * blood money * bullet money * call money * cash money * caution money * checkbook money * coat money * conduct money * cost of money * credit money * current money * deposit money * dirty money * dispatch money * door money * earnest money * easy money * even money * fiat money * foreign money * front money * full-bodied money * fun money * funny money * get one's money's worth * gun money * hard money * head money * hot money * house money * hush money * if money * in the money * key money * lawful money * mad money * maundy money * money belt * money broker * money changer * money changing * money chest * money clip * money cowrie * money crop * money doesn't grow on trees * money economy * money illusion * moneymaker * money makes the world go 'round * money market * money of account * money order * money plant * money rate * money scrivener * money supply * money spider * money spinner * Monopoly money * near-money * necessity money * neutral money * new money * old money * paper money * pin money * plastic money * plate money * play money * pocket money * power of money * price of money * prize money * protection money * push money * raise money * ready money * rent money * representative money * run for one's money * seed money * ship money * side money * silly money * sin money * sit down money * smart money * spending money * sound money * standard money * till money * time money * time is money * token money * tribute money * trophy money * value for money Related terms * mint * monetary Translations * Afrikaans: geld * Albanian: paraja * American Sign Language: * Amharic: ገንዘብ * Arabic: , * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܟܣܦܐ (kespā, kespo) *: Hebrew: כספא (kespā, kespo) * Armenian: փող (poġ), դրամ (dram) * Asturian: dineru * Azeri: * Bashkir: * Basque: diru * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Betawi: duit * Bosnian: , * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Burmese: ေင္ဝ ေက္ရး * Catalan: diner * Cebuano: monnaie * Chamicuro: * Chechen: * Cherokee: ᎠᏕᎳ (adela) * Chinese: *: CJKV Characters: 錢, 钱; 金 *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Cornish: , * Crimean Tatar: aqça, para * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: betalingsmiddel * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Gagauz: * Galician: diñeiro * Georgian: ფული (p‘uli) * German: * Greek: (chrímata), (chríma), * Hausa: * Hebrew: * Hindi: पैसा * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Ido: pekunio * Indonesian: * Interlingua: moneta * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Kalmyk: * Kannada: ಹಣ * Karachay-Balkar: * Kazakh: , , * Khakas: * Kinyarwanda: amafaranga * Korean: 돈 (don) * Kumyk: * Kurdish: * Kyrgyz: , * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Luxembourgish: Geld * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: പണം * Manx: * Mongolian: * Navajo: * Nepali: * Norwegian: * Old English: * Old Irish: * Pashto: * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: *: новац (novac) *: паре (pare) * Shor: * Sicilian: dinaru * Sinhala: මුදල් * Slovak: * Slovene: * Southern Altai: * Spanish: ; , , , , , * Swahili: , * Swedish: * Tagalog: salapi * Tajik: * Tamil: பணம் * Tatar: * Telugu: డబ్బు (Dabbu) * Thai: (ngern dtraa) * Tok Pisin: mani * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Tuvan: * Ukrainian: * Uzbek: , * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * West Frisian: jild * Yakut: * Yiddish: געלט (gelt) * Afrikaans: * American Sign Language: * Arabic: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܟܣܦܐ (kespā, kespo) *: Hebrew: כספא (kespā, kespo) * Armenian: փող (poġ), դրամ (dram) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Crimean Tatar: aqça, para * Czech: * Danish: valuta , møntenhed * Finnish: , , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Irish: * Japanese: , * Korean: 돈 (don) * Kurdish: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: , * Navajo: * Ngarrindjeri: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * West Frisian: munt * American Sign Language: * Arabic: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܟܣܦܐ (kespā, kespo) * Armenian: կանխիկ (kanxik) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Crimean Tatar: aqça, para * Danish: penge, rede penge * Finnish: käteinen, käteinen raha, raha * German: * Greek: *: Hebrew: כספא (kespā, kespo) * Hebrew: * Icelandic: , * Irish: * Kurdish: * Lithuanian: grynieji * Macedonian: * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , (colloq.) * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Danish: pengesum * Finnish: raha, käteisvarat * Hebrew: * Swahili: * American Sign Language: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Danish: , * Finnish: raha, varallisuus * German: , * Greek: , * Hebrew: , , * Icelandic: * Irish: * Macedonian: * Slovene: * Swahili: * Turkish: , * American Sign Language: * Macedonian: * Swahili: * Danish: pengemand * Finnish: * Danish: penge- * Finnish: raha- * : geld * : pare * : diru * : arc'hant , moneiz * : ярмак (yarmak) * : mono * : raha * : argent, monnaie * : pirapire, viru * : pecunio * : uang, duit * : moneta, pecunia, denario * : moneta , denaro , soldi * : 돈 (don) * : pinigai * : wang, duit * : പണം (paNam) (3) * : flus * : moni * : penger * : sceat * : (pul) * : dinheiro * : bani * : peniaze * : dinero * : pengar * : డబ్బు (Dabbu), ధనం (dhanam), పైకం (paikam), రొక్కం (rokkam) * : osan * : (ngein) * : para * : mon * : arian External links * * * Category:1000 English basic words * ang:money ar:money zh-min-nan:money ca:money de:money et:money el:money es:money fr:money fy:money ko:money hi:money io:money id:money it:money kn:money kk:money ky:money sw:money ku:money lo:money li:money hu:money ml:money nl:money ja:money no:money pl:money pt:money ru:money simple:money fi:money sv:money ta:money te:money th:money tg:money tr:money uk:money vi:money zh:money